In The End
by lonesome dreamer
Summary: How I think oth should end. On the day of graduation, Brooke is leaving & isn't coming back. Will anyone stop her? People who are meant to be always find their way in the end. So who belongs together in the end? Who will Lucas be with in the end? Brucas.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I wish I did own it so that I could tell the writers to make Brooke and Lucas end up together instead of him and Peyton. Maybe someday. But right now, I'm not more than anything but an aspiring writer that wish she owned the show :)


	2. Graduation Day

_Hey guys, so this is the first story that I ever actually put down into writing or typing in this case, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. I think this story won't be too long, but I don't want it to be too short either, so we'll see :) Please review :) Thanks._

_This story is how I want this season, or probably the whole OTH series to end. I know most of you Brucas fans out there were very disappointed with how things ended between Brooke and Lucas during season 4. This story just sort of shows you that even if he and Peyton are together now, there is still hope that they may still find a way to come back to each other in the end. :)_

* * *

Their senior year was tough and a lot had happened, but somehow, after all that drama subsided, everything started to be back in order. Nathan and Haley are still strong and are expecting a baby boy in a few months, so they couldn't be happier. Bevin and Skills are great, so are Mouth and Shelly who are now officially a couple. Peyton and Lucas are still together, and Brooke was being Brooke. Even if Rachel got expelled, but she was allowed by her parents to stay in Tree Hill at least until the year ends because she can only transfer next year, so Brooke still had a place to crash until her graduation. Things were peaceful, no more bitch fights and the like. It wasn't that nothing was wrong; it was just that the people were decent about these things just to avoid any more conflicts. Sure there were times that it was fun, but they just couldn't wait until the year was over.

Graduation season soon came and so here they were, wearing their black togas marching towards the stage and getting their diplomas. While the gang, except Rachel was on stage, the people they loved were watching them, feeling so proud.

Karen with her son was there, Rachel was there, and to everybody's surprise, Jake and Jenny was also there. Even if he and Peyton had a little problem, they were cool, and Jake wouldn't miss watching his former schoolmates graduate.

"Congratulations graduates!"

It wasn't long until the ceremony was over and the new graduates threw there hats high in the sky.

Peyton came rushing into Lucas' arms and gave him a short kiss. Right after they parted, Lucas asked her, "So, what are…" but he was interrupted by a very surprised Peyton who noticed Jake in the back.

"Oh my God!" she yelled in excitement and came rushing towards Jake and Jenny leaving Lucas behind. "Jake! Jenny! What are you guys doing here? I'm so glad you came!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and took Jenny from Jake's arms.

Lucas could see that Peyton was so happy seeing Jake and Jenny so he decided to let them be for a while and left to search for his mom.

"Lucas, I'm so proud of you! I can't believe that my baby's all grown up and going to college now!" said a very teary-eyed Karen.

"Think of it this way mom, at least you still have another baby to take care of," Lucas said referring to the bouncing baby boy in Karen's arms. It hasn't been a couple of months since Karen gave birth so it was still definitely a baby, and she was in no hurry to let this one grow up.

"Thank you mom, for everything." He told her as he embraced her with his long arms. They hugged for a moment, and Lucas could feel how proud his mom was of him, and he was glad that she was because he was so grateful for everything his mom had done for him.

"Hey Luke."

"Brooke!" Lucas said as he pulled away from their embrace.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but can we talk?" She asked in a faint voice, trying to force a small smile.

He didn't know why, but he could sense that something was definitely wrong.

* * *

_So there it is. It's just the beginning, so I just wanted to present to you the scenario/setting so you can understand what happens in the next chapters. Hope it wasn't too bad! Hahaha :) I'll be updating soon, so please review so I know how I can improve my story. Thank you for taking time to read my story :)_


	3. I'll Miss You Pretty Girl

"Sure. Is there something wrong?" He could see from her eyes that she was scared, and this made him anxious as well. It could only mean that something was definitely wrong, he just wished that whatever it was, they could fix it as soon as possible. 

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Karen said getting a hint that what they were about to talk of some serious matters. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations Brooke!" she said as she hugged her and walked away.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

She didn't say anything; she simply threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to a soft embrace. Lucas was caught completely off guard and kind of fell back a little, but when he regained his balance, hugged her back nonetheless. It's been a while since she got this close to him again, and it felt nice. He still liked the feeling of her in his arms, just like before, maybe not exactly like before, but still, he was content.

They hugged for a while. Somehow, he didn't want to pull away nor did she. He kept saying to himself that it was just a friendly, comforting hug, and it didn't mean anything, but when she finally pulled away, he wished that he could just pull her in again and hold her even tighter. He just didn't want to let go of her, he missed her so much. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she reached for his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was shocked but not scared kind of shocked, but more of caught completely off guard kind of shocked. There was no tongue involved; it was just her lips pressing on to his. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, even if he knew it was wrong. As he closed his eyes, memories of them came back to his thoughts which also brought back old feelings that he thought were forgotten, maybe not forgotten, but set aside long ago. Unconsciously, pulled her closer and held her tighter as he deepened the kiss.

His lips wanted to object when Brooke finally broke the kiss, but he was too confused to do anything. He just stared at her and gave her a look of uncertainty.

"I just wanted something to remember before I leave." She told him as if trying to assure him that it meant nothing, but I guess, from experience, he knew that a kiss always means something and that kiss definitely meant something. When he heard her say "before I leave," his thoughts about the kiss were set aside. He realized that she was leaving, and if she kissed him liked that, it only meant that she's not planning to be back anytime soon.

"You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me? Where are you going?" he asked her looking surprised and devastated at the same time.

"I'm going to California, since Rachel is moving, I have nowhere else to live here, so I'll just go live with my parents and go to college there. I just thought that it wouldn't be such a big deal since you are with Peyton now, and it's not like you guys aren't leaving for college either."

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why didn't you tell us? So what if I'm with Peyton? That doesn't mean that I don't care for you Brooke! We all do! I can't believe you'd think that it wouldn't be a big deal if you left, especially without telling us!" he said as if scolding her, but he didn't seem angry, he seemed more of hurt in fact.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked away from his eyes. She couldn't look at him because if she did, she would see his eyes that were full of hurt. She didn't want to hurt him, of course she didn't, but if he only knew how much it hurt her more than him.

"I just don't see why you have to do this."

"Do you know how much it hurts me to just leave everything behind? Do you think I wanted this?" she told him as tears started forming in her eyes, but she tried as hard as she could to hold them back.

"You know what? Yes! Honestly, I think you do want this!"

"You know what?" she yelled. Then she softened her voice, almost to a whisper when she said, "You're right."

"What?" he asked as if surprised. Even if he expected it that way, he didn't really think, no, actually, he didn't really want to think that it was like this with Brooke. He thought everything was fine already. After their break-up, they didn't talk much any more, so he didn't know a lot about her. He felt a little guilty about it; he should have been there for Brooke even after what happened. It was unfair to her since when they were still together, he was still friends with Peyton. Of course it was Brooke that pushed him away, but he should have at least tried to reach out.

"You're right, I did want this! You know why? Because this was the only way I could get away from all of this!" she said referring to what was happening that exact moment.

He couldn't believe she was still holding a grudge that after all this time. He thought she didn't care anymore, since she was the one who broke up with him in the first place. Sure, they never really regained their friendship, but he thought that they were okay at the least. I guess he thought wrong.

"I can't take it anymore. No matter how I try, I just can't seem to get away from you! Every time, it's like this with us. I tried Lucas, God knows how hard I tried to deal with how things are, and sure, it would work for a while but sooner or later you just find away back into my life! I just wanted to live my life as if nothing happened, as if we never happened, because whenever I remember us, I always end in tears. It's not that I wished we never happened… I just wanted to think it that way so that I won't get this hurt anymore when I see you. I just wanted the hurt to leave me alone." she stopped for a moment and wiped the single tear on her cheek and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Lucas was in utter shock, but somehow he knew it was coming. He should have known all of this but he didn't. He refused to believe it before and forced himself to believe that they were all doing well, and now because of this, he felt his guilt slapping him on the face.

"Brooke, I…" was all he could say.

"Don't think it's your fault, this isn't your fault. So don't worry about me, okay?" she told him with the most reassuring voice she could produce as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it this way, some say that your first love never dies, and some say that it's your true love that never dies, but which is true between them, no one really knows. It just so happens that you were my first and probably my true love, so it kind of makes you a little harder to forget." She said this as if it was no big deal. She was trying to make things seem lighter, and make him feel less guilty, but she failed.

He felt even guiltier because she said that he was her first and true love, and he wasn't even sure of what he truly felt for her. He didn't even fight for her. He realized what a jerk he had been to her.

"How can you seem so okay with all of this? Things aren't even close to okay!"

"I seem to be okay. I kept telling myself that I was okay, but I guess I wasn't. I just feel that this is the best way to make things better. Maybe time apart from you and Peyton would help me put this whole bizarre love triangle thing behind, you know what I mean?"

Lucas knew exactly what she meant; he just wished that he could understand it to a point that it could make him feel that that this was the best thing to do. In such a way that it wouldn't hurt this bad to see her leave, but it just couldn't.

"I'm not running away, I just want to finally be released of this chain that's connected to you. I want to be free of this." She said with a sigh.

"But you don't have to leave! You said it yourself that leaving was going to be very difficult, so why go? We're leaving for college soon anyway, so you can stay here!"

"Lucas, I just can't. This place holds a lot of memories. Memories, that I don't want to forget, but need to set aside for a while if I want to do this, if I want to move on. And If I stay here, I'll feel like I'm just waiting for you to come home, that someday you'll come back to me. I just can't do that anymore! I'm so tired of waiting Luke! I can't live my life just waiting for you to come pick me up and save me from all of this. I can't rely on you to be there for me because it just gives me hope that you might come back, and every time I get disappointed, I get hurt. And I don't want it to happen that someday I get hurt so badly and just regret everything that happened between us, this relationship, and this love. You know what Lucas, you were the greatest god damn thing that ever happened to me, I don't want to look at you as just some mistake, and I don't want that to change. I don't want to wake up someday hating you for doing this to me, and making me feel this way."

She let out a loud sigh before continuing. "I just wish that someday I'd find someone who's better in bed than you," she joked as she acted like she was hopeless. She gave him a brief laugh followed by a small smile.

Lucas pushed a small laugh but he still couldn't hide the pain he was feeling. His smile was soon turned upside down when he realized that she has really made up her mind about the whole thing and there was no stopping her. "So when are you leaving?" he finally asked her. It killed him to ask but after realizing all the hurt he put her through, the least he could do was pretend to be supportive.

"Tomorrow, I just have to say goodbye to Haley and the rest."

"Maybe I could take you to the airport? Or maybe we could at least hang before you leave tomorrow, for old time's sake! We just graduated Brooke! We should be celebrating!"

"Lucas please, don't. It'll just make things harder than it already is."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked her. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows? Maybe someday, we'd meet again. Maybe, I'd come back to you someday. You know me; I'm just full of surprises! We'll see." She said as a small smile came to her face but this time, it wasn't forced, she was really just smiling. She didn't know exactly why she was smiling, but she kept telling herself that it was because she was starting to think that maybe things would be okay after this, but deep down, it was just that a small part of her still hoped that maybe what she said would come true, maybe, just maybe, they might just find their way back to each other someday.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" he said somehow wishing that she'd oppose like she always did, and argue with him when he said that this was goodbye, hoping that she would reassure him that she would come back, but to his dismay, this was the one time she had nothing to say. She simply smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you pretty girl," he softly told her as he gently put his hand on her face and stroked it gently.

Upon hearing this, she just couldn't fight her tears anymore. He called her "pretty girl." It has been such a long time since he last called her by that nickname. She missed him so much, she just wanted to be his pretty girl again, but she knew that this relationship wasn't about her anymore. She buried her face in his hand with tears falling from her face. She finally answered him, "I'll miss you too."

He pulled her slowly into a hug; he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He was going to miss her, everything about her. He's going to miss his pretty girl. He could feel his shoulder getting soaked with her tears, and just made him want to cry too. He didn't want to let go of their embrace because once he does, he knew that he's going to lose her, and this time, he was afraid that it might be for good.

"I love you Broody." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Cheery."

Brooke was surprised; he didn't expect him to say that, in fact even Lucas didn't expect himself to say that. She forced herself to think that he just said that because he was simply trying to find away to make her stay, but nonetheless, she was happy he said it. Lucas thought to himself that maybe someday he'd regret saying that, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. He used to love saying that to her over and over, but somehow things just got too complicated and people would get hurt if he continued, but still, he missed saying it and wished that he could say it again. He was just about to say it again, when he felt that she was starting to pull away from their hug. He didn't want to let go, but when he thought about it, this was the least he could do for her, to let her go. This was the only way he knew that he could help Brooke stop the hurt that he caused her even if it meant getting himself hurt in the process.

"Goodbye Lucas." She whispered this to his ear and gave him a final kiss on the cheek just before she left his arms.

"Take care of Peyton for me." With that, she gave him a Brooke Davis genuine smile, maybe not of happiness, but more of gratitude. Lucas loved that smile; it was the same smile that used to make his heart melt, the smile that he used to always see on her face. It has been a while since he last saw that beautiful smile of hers that was meant only for him, it just killed him to think that this may be the last time he may ever see that smile again.

Lucas remained there motionless as she slowly turned her back and left his arms. He just stood there and watched her walk away until she was completely gone. For the third time, he let her walk out of his life and didn't even do anything to stop her.

* * *

_Chapter done! time to move on to the next! Please review! Let me know what you think! Comments and Suggestions are highly appreciated. Thanks! I'll be updating soon, bye!:)_


	4. I'll Always Be By Your Side

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! hahahaha:)  
So here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Later that evening at Haley and Nathan's place, they were having a graduation party, and everyone was there. Well, at least _almost_ everyone.**

"I can't believe it. I just really can't believe that we graduated!" Haley said as she looked over all their classmates who were having the time of their lives.

"Well you better believe it, because in just a few months we'll be starting college soon, but not before we have this little one here." Nathan said transferring his attention to that not so small lump on Haley's belly. She kissed him and they remained in his arms as they watched the rest of their friends. They were so happy, they knew things would get tough, but they were willing to face anything as long as they were together, they just hoped that the rest of the gang would be as fortunate.

A few minutes later, Lucas arrived but not with Peyton. Peyton was already there with Jake, not that it meant anything, it was even actually Lucas himself who told her to go with them. He said that she really missed them so she should at least make the most of their time here, but deep inside, he just really wanted to be alone for a while just to think about stuff. He actually didn't want to go, he really didn't feel like it, but he felt that Brooke might be there. She did say that she was going to tell everyone else before she left, and everybody else was in the same room, so he kind of hoped to see her there.

He let his eyes wander trying to spot the beautiful brunette he came here to see, but she was nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask Haley and Nathan if they've seen her but was stopped in his tracks by Peyton.

"Hey Lucas, you're here! Look, can we go somewhere where we can talk? It's just a bit urgent."

"Peyton, I don't think this is a very good time 'cause…" Lucas tried to tell her why but she took his hand and stopped him before he could finish.

"Please Luke, it's important." He saw that she wasn't fooling around, and knew that something serious was up so he simply nodded and let himself follow her as she led him to the guest room.

Once they got inside, Peyton locked the door and faced him.

"Sit!" She pushed him softly on the bed but still remained standing.

"Peyt, what are we doing here? I'm not in the mood for this right now." He said as he was about to stand up and leave.

"I saw you with Brooke today." She said with a smile trying to act as casual about it as possible.

When he heard this, he suddenly fell back to his seat.

"Look, we were just talking."

"Yeah talking, hugging, and, oh yeah, kissing." She said sarcastically.

"It didn't mean anything Peyton. It was just a friendly goodbye kiss."

"First of all, a kiss always means something Lucas, but even if the kiss didn't mean anything, everything else did. I heard you, I heard everything." She said this in a harsh tone but looking hurt not angry.

"Peyton, she was leaving! What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to go after her."

"What? Why?" He was shocked with what she said. He thought that they were fighting because she saw him kissing Brooke and heard him tell her that she loved him, but never did he expect to hear anything even close to what she just said.

"I wanted you to go after her Lucas, she deserved at least that. We've hurt her so many times. We were the only people she could lean on, and we let her down. You're the only one who can save her Luke."

"How can I save her when she keeps pushing me away?"

"It doesn't matter. If you love her you'd do anything for her."

"Peyton, I don't love…" was all he could say, he couldn't continue it. He knew whatever he was going to say was just going to make things worse because no matter how convincing he may seem, Peyton could see right through him especially when he was talking about Brooke.

"Oh come on Lucas! Stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself! You know what? I am so tired of this. You told me it was me that you wanted beside you when all your dreams came true, and maybe somehow that may be true, and I thought that that meant that I was the one you wanted to be with for the rest of your life, but you know what? When I saw the two of you this morning it suddenly struck me. I may be the one beside you when your dreams come true, but the only time that would happen is once you are finally together with her because Luke, no mater how much you deny it, I know she's the one you dream about. Your dream is to spend the rest of your life with her and that's the dream you want to come true some day. All your other dreams are mere aspirations. I on the other hand, will be the girl who will be standing beside you, watching you take your vows for the woman that you truly love, Brooke."

Lucas was stunned, he never looked at it that way, but he knew that everything that Peyton was saying was true. He couldn't say anything; he just kept his head down while he waited for Peyton to speak.

"Look Lucas, I love you, and I know that you love me, but maybe we're just not meant to be like this. Honestly, we were so much happier when we weren't together. I always thought that you kept saving me for a reason, that you kept coming back to me because we were meant to be together, but you know what, I was wrong. You keep coming back to me because you never left me in the first place. You kept saving me because you were the one I turned to for help. Then I thought to myself, if this was the case, what made you different from all the rest? What you did for me Lucas were the things that anyone could have done, it just so happened that you were the only one I thought I could trust. You were the only one I could turn to, so you felt compelled to do them."

"Peyton, I did that because I wanted to, not because I had to! I chose you Peyton, not Brooke!"

"Really? Were you even given a choice Luke?"

He didn't say anything, but from the way his eyes could not meet hers, she could already find the answer that she was looking for.

"See? I'm the one you keep saving because I'm the one who needs it. Why can't you ever save Brooke for once?"

"What do you want me to do? I tried, she didn't want my help! She was the one who pushed me away! How can I fight for her if she didn't even fight for us?"

"It's not a matter of want Lucas; it's a matter of need. She didn't want your help because she was scared, just like you, but that didn't mean that she didn't need your help. When you love someone, you become vulnerable to pain, and Brooke didn't want that, but she did it, she opened her heart for you. She was fighting for you. Her mind kept telling her no but her heart kept telling her to love you. She fought her fears and took that risk for you! Isn't that enough? All she needed you to do was help her fight when she was battling against herself, but you let her down! You were the one who turned on her when you yourself gave her reasons not to trust you. You couldn't even let her in! So can you blame her if she pushed you away?"

Lucas felt confused at that moment. He always thought that Brooke never really needed him since she always showed that she could handle herself. He always thought that her insecurities were caused by what happened between him and Peyton long ago. She did fight for him, but because he didn't help her, it was always her insecurities that took over. Every time she would question him wasn't simply because she didn't trust him, it was because _she didn't trust herself to trust him._ He was never really the problem; he was just so self-centered to notice that.

He buried his face in his arms in shame and started to cry. He really wasn't the type who liked to cry, especially not in front of anyone else, but he just felt so screwed up. He just wanted to kill himself then and there.

"Oh my God Peyton, I screwed up big time. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't believe I didn't even notice this! I loved her so much but I didn't even take the time to listen to her. She was there when I needed her but I was never there when she needed me. What am I going to do?"

"Save her. I also made a mistake, and I owe her a lot, but I'm not the one who can save her this time Luke. She needs you. I'm just here to make you realize that. So go and save her before it's too late."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you."

"People say that your soulmate is the one who's like your twin or other half, the companion who will help you achieve your goal, and a karmic teacher who will teach you important lessons in life. I think that's what we are, soulmates, but soulmates don't always end up with each other in the end. I'll always be you're other half, but I can't be your significant other. We were meant to be, but only as friends and nothing more. You're not leaving me Lucas; you're even actually helping me regain part of myself which is my loyalty to my best friend, but if you skip town and decide not to show up again, I am so hunting you down Scott!

Both of them shared a brief moment of laughter. Then Lucas stood up and nodded trying to tell assure her that he had understood every word she has said, as he rushed to the door, but before he reached for the doorknob, he turned to face a teary eyed Peyton smiling at him.

"I love you Peyt, and thanks."

"I love you too Lucas, and remember, I'll always be here by your side no matter what. Now go get her!"

Lucas that that was his cue to leave, and as the loud noises slowly take over the room through the now opened door, Peyton was left alone. Sure she was alone, but somehow, she never felt more relieved, but not yet satisfied, there was more one thing she knew that she had to do.

* * *

_I just tried to show you in this chapter that even if Lucas **thinks **he's inlove with Peyton now in the previous episodes, it still doesn't mean that he really is or that he loves her to the point that he doesn't love Brooke anymore. I don't really hate Peyton, that's why I kind of made her like this here because we know that she really does love him and Brooke too, and as long as it's still Brucas in the end, I'm cool! hahaha:) So all you fellow Brucas fans out there, just keep the faith! Sometimes, things don't always mean as they seem, sometimes, you just have to think of why things are before you draw any conclusions! Hint to Mark Schwan and all the writers of OTH! hahahaha:) Please don't disappoint us, but just in case you do, well, this is what this story is for! Brucas forevah!:)  
_

_So anyway, hopefully I will be updating soon, so please keep reviewing! Review, review, review!:) Thank You:)  
_


	5. He Knows

_I'm back! I've been trying to upload this chapter since the other day but I think there was something wrong with the upload function here. Anyway, finally I was able to post it, so here it is!_

_catcat51092__ - I appreciate that you've noticed that. Right now, Luke hasn't really thought about him loving her, its more of him not wanting to lose her, why? You will find that out later! Right now I am still trying to give you all the other people's point of view on their relationship, I'll move on to his' own in the latter chapters :)_

_To all the rest - thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them! Keep 'em coming! Some of you are asking if I'm going to skip into the future and make this a future fic, but I don't want to tell you guys just yet because it may spoil the ending. Hope you understand, I just don't want you to predict what may happen and just keep you guessing throughout the story. I will tell you this, sometime withing the story we will move on to the future, but when that would happen will remain kept. Just take it from the title :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, **review... review... REVIEW**:)_

* * *

"I still can't believe she's really leaving for good this time." Haley said followed by a sigh as she made herself comfy in her husband's well toned arms.

Right before the graduation ceremony, while Haley was rehearsing her valedictorian speech, Brooke approached her and told her the sad news. After a lot of crying and hugging, they had to break it up because the ceremony was already about to start. They said they'd still keep in touch, even if they know that it wasn't good enough, they had to settle with what they had. When Haley asked her why she needed to leave, she just told her about her parents and the college thing, but even if she sounded really convincing, Haley knew otherwise. In the past two years, they have formed such a great friendship; they even considered each other as their best friend. Brooke found her confidant in Haley, and Haley found a true friend in Brooke.

They really formed a tight bond the past few years. Even if they don't really know much about each other's past and they have been friends with others such as Lucas for Haley and Peyton for Brooke longer, they understand each other in a way that no one else does.

Lately, their old friends really hadn't quite been there for them, so they had to come to each other for support. Sometimes, they don't even know what the other's problem is but somehow it didn't matter. They were there for each other when times were rough. This was the kind of friendship that a person truly wants to keep. Both of them wanted to keep it too.

It really sucked that Brooke had to leave.

"I know what you mean. I thought that things were looking up for Brooke. I can't believe she suddenly made this decision without even confronting with us. And also, I don't see why she wants to go." Nathan tightened his arms around Haley and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I do."

During the past few months, there would be times wherein Brooke would come to her door crying. Haley would just take her in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. Sometimes, Brooke would continue crying on Haley's shoulder or her lap for hours. They don't talk much during these tear sessions, fearing that they may only complicate things more. They didn't need to talk in the first place; they'd rather show it than say it. She would just sit their trying to comfort her tired friend. There would be times when she felt that Brooke just needed to rest, so she would sing to her as she cradled her in her arms. She thought that Brooke felt like a small child in her arms; an innocent, scared and lonely child that just wanted to be loved. Sometimes, she felt like she was Brooke's mom or something, but she knew that Brooke didn't really have a mom to be there for her. So, if what she needed was a mom, Haley would be honored to be hers.

They never really talked about these "sessions," not even Nathan knew about it. He always thought that they were just bonding and stuff since he wasn't allowed to enter their room when Brooke was there. Haley didn't tell him because she wanted to respect Brooke's decisions, even if she didn't agree with them.

Brooke never really told her why she was crying, all she'd say was, 'Hales, I need you,' and that was enough for Haley. Even if she didn't really tell her about her problems, Haley already knew. Sure Brooke is a little complex, but Haley knew that there were only very few things that would really get to her. From those things, she could just guess what her problem was, and her guesses always lead to one conclusion.

It couldn't have been her parents that were the problem because she was very open when she talks about her parents. She doesn't need tears to show how she felt. With her parents, it was more of whining, resentment and upset, but not hurt and broken hearted.

It couldn't have been school since she really worked her way up this senior year. Her grades improved a lot. People loved her. Though there were some who envied her and talked trash against her, she knew that she didn't care. Brooke never really cared what other people thought about her and what they say about her. Even when she hears them personally, she would just smile and walk past them. This would always be her routine, except when what they talk about is _them. _When she hears people talk about their issues, no matter how hard she tries to conceal it, Haley could pretty well see through her and see that she was definitely affected.

During the time that Luke and Peyton got together, Brooke went out with Chase, the clean teen. Chase was really a nice guy and he was hot too. Though they didn't look like a good match before, people kind of grew into the idea of opposites attract. They were really happy, and people thought that he was the one who could replace Lucas in her life. They all thought that Chase helped her to finally move on. Brooke loved Chase, but Haley knew that they don't really fight about anything. They don't also have any major issues that could lead to her crying almost every night. She knew that sure, Chase was special, but still not someone whom she could cry over again and again. He had her affections, but not her heart. She loved him, but what she felt for Chase was not even close to how she felt for _him_.

Though they don't talk that much anymore, Haley still considered Lucas as her best-guy-friend. They did grow up with each other and Karen was like her second mom so what they had been kind of special. It was the kind of friendship that was made through time so it really isn't something that you could easily forget. She loved Lucas and even Peyton, they were her friends, but she was really disappointed at both of them. Sure, Brooke never really showed any signs of bitterness and especially of pain, but they should have known better. If they were there for her, they could have seen past through her defense. She too felt like the two were really distant from them especially from Brooke since they got together. Although she understood why they had to distance themselves when they were together from Brooke as to avoid any friction between them, but Haley knew that the real reason was because both were guilty and ashamed for hurting Brooke. They avoided talking to her and even seeing her just to decrease their guilt and avoid any more frictions between them and Brooke. From an outsider's point of view, they would have thought that that was what Brooke wanted, to never see them again, but again, Haley knew otherwise.

She kept asking herself what happened to the old Lucas that cared for everyone and other's feelings. It was like all he cared about was his precious Peyton. She wasn't jealous of him spending all his time with Peyton; it was just that she knew that he was better than this. He could always have his relationship with Peyton and still keep his friends, especially those who really cared about him. He focused himself too much on her that he couldn't take time to hang with the others. Others say that it was just that he was so inlove with her that he wanted to spend each moment with her, but Haley knew that he wasn't that kind of guy. When he was with Brooke or anybody else in fact, he never forgot his friends even when they were the ones who caused their fights, and his love now wasn't more than what he felt before. She knew that he had other reasons, she wasn't sure what exactly they were, but she was sure of one thing: his reasons revolved around a girl named Brooke not Peyton.

She knew that Brooke was really hurt with the things that happened before, but it hurt her more when she saw that she was losing them both. She loved them so much, even just as friends, no matter how much she hated them. They used to be the two people who Brooke held on to with everything she had, but they left her all alone. Even if Haley wasn't as close to Luke as before, at least she had Nathan and her family to love her, but Brooke, Brooke had no one. No real family, no real home, no boyfriend and no best friend. Unlike Luke before who kept saving Peyton, she didn't need to save Brooke, she just had to, no, she just _wanted_ to be there to comfort her. She was always there for Brooke when she needed someone, and somehow, they've become attached to each other, you know, like sisters. They depended on each other.

Now, she was worried about what may happen once Brooke leaves Tree Hill. She didn't want to lose another close friend, but aside from that, she was more worried about what may happen to Brooke when she's not around anymore to help her. _Who will Brooke run to out there_? Sure Brooke was a strong girl, but she knew that her heart was fragile, and no matter how put together a girl is on the outside, as long as she's shattered on the inside, she was still considered broken.

'_How is she going to handle herself there? What if she suddenly breaks down? Who's going to be there for her? Who's going to take my place? '_

All these questions added to her worry. She feared what may happen to her if she finally decides to give up. Even if she knew that Brooke was a great person, she's afraid that if none of them are around her to show her that, she might just go back to the way she used to be, not that it was that bad, it was just not her. Brooke Davis had one of the biggest hearts she has ever encountered. She even admitted to herself that Brooke gave more of herself to the people she loved than she ever did. Brooke sacrificed more than she ever did. She loved her parents, Peyton and Lucas unrequitedly, and until now she keeps on loving them despite all the pain they've put her through.

Brooke deserves to be happy. She deserves to be loved. Sure there are people who love her, I know they do, they just don't show it. Maybe its fear or intimidation that's stopping them, but still, they have been selfish.

When Haley said she knew why Brooke wanted to leave, Nathan simply nodded. He too knew what she meant.

Sure, he really wasn't that close to Brooke, but he always knew when something was wrong. He has known Brooke since they were kids and he knew her very well. In the past, there were times when she came to their home looking for Haley. Then they would stay inside their room and lock him out. He wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but there would be times when he'd walk by the door and hear faint sobs through the door. He confronted neither Brooke nor Haley about it. He decided to give them their privacy.

He knew that things were pretty hard for Brooke, even when she never showed it to any of them. He's known her since he was seven, and he knows when something was wrong with her. She showed so many signs that were probably oblivious to some or chose not to look out for them, but he made sure that he would be able to see and decode them.

The first few weeks after things had gotten better between her and Peyton, she_ seemed_ happier. Maybe she was, but things never really changed. Peyton still wasn't there and so was Lucas. Maybe the anger had died down, but the pain was never lost, not even reduced by a little.

There were times when he'd catch her watching them from a distance, sigh and then go back to whatever she was doing. She didn't party that much anymore, which surprised a lot of people. Personally, he thought that after losing Lucas, she'd go back to being the wild, bitchy, cheerleader, but again, Brooke surprised him. Instead of letting herself loose, she remained collected to the public. People thought she was great, but privately, she was a wreck. She cried herself to sleep every night, the bags under her eyes were getting darker and darker, she would just cover it up with her make-up so that no one would notice. Her eyes have lost their sparkle; they were just filled with such sadness now. She would drink in their room when Rachel wasn't around, and she'd just sit on the floor and rest her head on the side of the bed. Alcohol lost its taste, and sex lost its feeling, these things just didn't work on her anymore, but that didn't mean that she'd stop trying.

Sometimes Nathan wondered if this was any better than her old outlet. She kept things bottled up. She shut herself from everyone, well everyone except Haley. He was so proud of Haley for being such a good friend to her. She took care of her with such love, and he was sure that when their baby would be born, she'll take care of them just as much. He loved her so much and he would die if he lost her. He could only imagine how it felt for Brooke.

As much as he wanted to help her, what could he do? He wasn't involved in this. There was only one person who could help her.

"Do you think if he comes and talks to her, she would stay?"

"Who?"

"We all know who he is."

"Maybe Hales, if only **he** knew that **that he** were talking about **_was him_**."

Right after he finished his words, they were distracted by a loud noise of footsteps that were basically stumbling through the stairs. When they turned their attention to the person making the noise, it was none other than Lucas who was now pushing his way through the crowd motioning towards the door. He passed in front of them as he went through the door and into his truck. He went out so quickly that he wasn't even able to say goodbye to anyone, and he wasn't planning to, which was why he needed to do this before it was too late, but of course people didn't know that. He left them clueless of what was happening.

Everybody looked up to where he came from, trying to figure out why he just stormed away like that. They thought maybe he was upset or angry, but about what? When the others saw Peyton standing in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes a little puffy, they figured that they had a fight. They usually fight all the time, so this really didn't shock them that much so they went back to what they were doing before but Haley and Nathan knew that it had to be something more than just a mere fight to make him that upset. They simply stood there and gave her questioning looks. She gave them a small smile while Jake rushed upstairs towards her. She still kept her eyes on Haley's hoping she'd get her message.

Haley smiled, and that's when Peyton knew that she understood her, so she turned her back and walked towards the room where she came from but now with Jake.

Nathan simply stood there confused. He kept looking back and forth from Haley to Peyton then from Peyton to Haley. He wondered why she and Peyton were smiling. He knew they were communicating from the way they had kept their eye contact for a while but just couldn't read what they were trying to say.

"What? Am I missing something here?"

"He knows."

* * *

_There it was. So what do you think? Hopefully I can update soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave a review! Thanks:)_


	6. That's Why I Let Him Go

_Okay, sorry if took me a little longer to update this story, I guess I just got a little preoccupied..._

_So anyway... originally, I planned on making this story with only 4 parts, but then look at me now... already on the 5th chapter, and not planning to end this anytime really soon! hahaha:) Don't worry, it won't be too long:)_

_I know you guys are really anxious to see some Brucas love, but I don't want to go there yet, I don't want to make this story a fluff, I want it to mean somthing. hehehe. But I do promise you, there will be so stay tuned!_

_So anyway... here's the next chapter to my story, hope you enjoy it... and please review! I need to know what you think so that I can fix my writing and try to make this story better for all of you. So there... enjoy:)_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? What happened, Peyt? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Jake was taken back when he was caught off-guard by one of Peyton's hugs. Sure he didn't expect it, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. He always did love her, even when he knew she was in love with someone else. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that his shirt was starting to get wet because she was now sobbing on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her, he knew that that always worked, well at least it used to.

She felt herself calm down a bit and made herself more comfortable in his arms.

'He always knows what to do.' She thought to herself.

She could sense Jake's concern about her, if not as a lover, but at least as a friend. She loved him for that, she always had. Probably in fact, if it weren't for Lucas, maybe she would still be with him and Jenny. He always looked out for her even when he knew that she was in love with someone else. When she thought about it actually, if Jake never told her that she said she loved Lucas in her sleep, she wouldn't have realized that she did. Maybe her feelings for Lucas never left, but that didn't mean that she didn't love him. Heck, she even proposed for them to get married!

'What went wrong?' this was the question that kept running through both their minds, but what they were both unaware of was that this wasn't the question they should be asking right now. Instead they should be asking how the heck they were going to fix things and make them better, for all of them.

"Peyt, what happened? Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just trying to fix things; this is how it's supposed to be."

"I don't understand Peyt."

"I've been selfish, to Lucas, to Brooke, and even to you. All this time I kept telling myself that people always leave, but the truth is, they don't, I just don't try to look for them. They don't leave, I just push them away. Even when I pushed them away, they were still there, but I never even appreciated them. Like you Jake, when you left, it was because you couldn't come back because if you did, it would only put Jenny at stake, but for the longest time I could have easily gone and find you, but it took me a long while before I did. When I finally did go, it ended up with me saying that I loved Lucas after I just asked you to marry me! How much of a bitch could I have been? But still, after everything, you're still here just waiting for a chance to help me with whatever I need. Why Jake? After everything that happened between me and Brooke, why is she still my best friend? Why was Lucas with me when he could have had Brooke? Why do you guys keep coming back everything I put you through? Why?!"

"Because you're my friend Peyt. No matter how hurt I get, I'll always try to be here for you. If this is what makes you happy, I'll always support you. Now for Brooke, you do know she loves you, right? She may act like she doesn't but deep down I know she still does. I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you this but Brooke still loves Lucas, I'm pretty sure. As for Lucas, though i'm not sure if he feels the same, I know he truly cares for her, but he's with you. He chose to be with you Peyt. Brooke let you be together even when it killed her. We all know she did this not for Lucas, but for you. They both love you Peyton, we all do. That's why."

Peyton gave a small nod, and even if Jake couldn't see it, he knew that she was smiling. It may not have been a huge one, but it meant all the same nonetheless. By this time, the tears have stopped falling, but her eyes were still a little wet but not of sadness, more of happiness and fulfillment. There was a short moment of silence, but was interrupted by a short whisper that came from Peyton's lips.

"I know, that's why I let him go."

* * *

"_Hey, what's wrong Brooke? You look like something's bothering you."_

_When Brooke entered her room, she could clearly see that something was wrong with her. She didn't look like her cheery old self, but then again, she hadn't been for a while, but still, it tonight, she could definitely tell that something was up. She looked like she hadn't had any sleep and from the looks of it, it was because instead of sleeping, all she did was crying._

_She rushed towards the bed and sat right beside Peyton. _

"_I'm still in love with him. I'm sorry Peyton, I've tried, but I just can't!" Tears were now falling helplessly from her eyes. She tried, she really did, more than other people might have known, but whatever she did, she just couldn't. She really hoped that Peyton would understand, especially since she also has been in this situation._

_Peyton just sat there in shock. No words escaped her lips. Brooke couldn't tell what she was thinking and she needed to know._

"_Peyt, please say something." She reached over to hold her hand but Peyton quickly pulled her hand away before they could even touch. _

"_No! Don't touch me!" She stood up and started backing away from Brooke._

"_I'm sorry Peyt, I thought you'd understand."_

"_Understand? Brooke, when I admitted to you that I loved him, you moved out of the house, slapped me in the face, and eventually blocked me out of your life, and you expect me to be cool about this? You gave me such a hard time and made me resent the feelings that I had for him at then, and now, you expect me to understand you, when you never even tried to understand me?"_

_She paused for a while, waiting to get a word, or at least a reaction, any reaction from Brooke, but she just sat there with her face looking towards the floor with tears running down her cheeks. When she realized that Brooke wasn't planning to say anything, she decided to continue._

"_The times when I needed you most, you weren't there! You threatened to keep Lucas away from me when you knew that he was the only one that I could hold on to! You kept shoving up my ass that I ruined our friendship, when it was you who destroyed it way before Lucas even came into the picture! You are a selfish bitch Brooke! You expect everyone to understand you and wait on you. You never think of anybody else! You were never my friend!"_

_Peyton was caught off guard when Brooke's hand suddenly slapped right across her cheek not even a second after she finished her last statement._

"_How dare you! How dare you tell me that Peyton?" _

_Brooke's eyes that just moments ago were filled with tears of loneliness and guilt was now replaced with eyes filled with anger and disappointment._

"_After everything we've been through, this is what you think of me?"_

_Peyton honestly didn't know what came over her when she said that. She didn't know why she just snapped like that at Brooke, she also couldn't honestly deny that this was truly how she felt about her for a while now. She caressed her cheek which was now burning from the contact it just had with Brooke's hand, but she couldn't look into her friend's angry eyes. She felt guilty that she said that to her. She has forgotten the things they've been through. She focused more on her own losses and didn't think of Brooke's. Maybe she was the selfish bitch, not Brooke, but she wasn't ready to admit that yet not even to herself._

"_I gave up so much to keep this friendship! I was happy for you, even when I was dying inside! I had to see you together and forced myself to look ok to you even when it was killing me inside. I decided to tell you about how I felt because I didn't want you to get hurt like I did when it happened to me! Even when you decided to hurt me and cheat with Lucas, I forgave you. I never fully trusted you, but I did my best to do so. Even when a lot of things you do hurt me more than you can ever imagine, I always forgive you in the end. I always put you over him, even when it didn't seem that way. I gave you the one person whom I truly loved. I gave up my own happiness for you. During the times when I and he were still together and you thought that I wasn't there for you, he was still beside you, but did you ever think why? Despite your history and my jealousy, I let him be there for you. I never stopped him, even when I wanted to because I knew that I couldn't let you go through those alone. I may not have been there, but that didn't mean I didn't care. I gave up Lucas for you, Lucas who meant everything to me! So you have no right to tell me that I was never a friend to you!"_

"_I never asked you to give him up."_

"_I know you didn't, and I love you for that, but I still did because I wanted you to be happy. I put through all the pain for you, because I know you did, and would do the same."_

_She could see the guilt in Peyton's eyes even if they never came in contact with her own. She never meant to rub it in her face, but of all the things, she knew she had been a good friend especially to her._

"_I didn't tell you that I still loved him because I'm asking you to give him up for me, that's the last thing I want in my mind right now. I told you that because you deserved to know and I needed a friend to help me with what I am going through right now. If you can't forgive me for that, then I won't force you. I'm tired and lonely, and I just needed a friend, but I guess I came to the wrong person then?"_

_With that, she picked up her bag which was resting on the Peyton's bedroom floor and rushed right out the door leaving a very confused Peyton behind.

* * *

_

"I let him go Jake. Everybody deserves to be happy. And when I mean everybody, I mean, _everybody_. I just think that its time that things are set into place."

"But what about you? I thought he made you happy? Doesn't everybody include you?"

"That's why I'm here Jake, with you."

* * *

**Coming up on the next episode of "In The End"**

**-Letters are found**

**-What happened to Chase in this story?**

**-Can Luke finally realize once and for all how he truly feels for Brooke?**

All that and more on the next episode of "In The End." :) Stay tuned!

* * *

_So apprently, Jake and Peyton are back in business which means there is no chance for Pucas to get back together! Hurah! hahaha:) So anyway... wished you enjoyed this chapter... hopefully I can update soon! Please review! Thanks a lot:)_


	7. Can't Let Her Go

_Okay, so this is just a short chapter mainly because nothing really happened here. It's actually just Lucas' thoughts on what happened and stuff. I just really wanted to update this story thats why I didn't put much in it... yet. Hopefully the next chapters would be much longer... _

_I wanted to thank those people who reviewed... please keep reviewing. You might have noticed that I haven't gotten that many reviews and it actually makes it harder for me to write. I mean I don't have the motivation to write so it takes me longer to update... and if I really get disheartened, I might not get to finish or I might not want to finish this story anymore. Sorry for being such a drama queen, I just really want to hear from you so I know what you think and so that I can get the inspiration and motivation I need to write the next chapters! So please people... **REVIEW!:)**_

_Just a short reminder: Everything that has happened so far in this story happened within one day which is their hs graduation day okay? Most of the story will probably happen within this day/night but it's not going to be too short because a lot of drama will happen within this one day. Drama that was caused by past events (which will be discussed and interpreted through a Brucas fan's eyes) and will affect the rest of their lives._

* * *

Once he got inside his car and drove off within seconds, he started thinking of what he was going to do. Everything happened so fast and he wasn't sure of how everything might turn out in the end. He couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment as all the past memories and emotions came rushing back in. It's been a while since he last thought of Brooke and him, and it was just too soon to figure out what he felt. Sure his feelings for her were never truly gone but he thought that what he felt for Peyton took over those feelings long ago.

He had let go of Brooke a long time ago because he thought that she didn't want to be with him anymore. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but what could he do? Somehow deep in his mind he knew that some of the things she said were true, especially when she said that he couldn't let her in. He couldn't, but even if she wasn't in, she was the one who held him, the one who held his heart.

_Held. _That was just it, she _held _his heart but does she still hold it until now? He had let go of their relationship after he felt that she didn't want for things to work out anymore, that she couldn't fight for them anymore. He wanted to try, even if it was on his own, but he realized that in a relationship, that wasn't enough and that was when he finally gave up on them. He had already let go of the idea of them getting back together, but was he able to let_ her_ go? Does he still love her? Is she still _the one_? After everything that happened between them, then Peyton, can he still truly say that he was in love with her? He was so sure of how he felt for her before, but right now he didn't know anymore. If he only knew the answers, then again maybe he did know; he just wasn't aware of it.

Peyton's words keep playing in his head; he knew everything she said was true on how much he loved Brooke and how he wanted her to be the one, but was that enough? Maybe it was just a fantasy, something he couldn't get over, just your occasional what ifs, but right now, he couldn't care. He didn't know what place Brooke has in his heart or in his life, he just knows that she has to be part of it; a part of his life, and a part of his heart.

He didn't know what he wanted from her; he just knew that he needed her. It may sound selfish but it was the truth; he needed her in his life.

He was confused and obviously didn't know what he was getting himself in to. But there was only one thing he was sure of; he sure as hell won't let his Pretty Girl go.

* * *

_There, I told you it was short, but at least it wasn't meaningless. I know you guys want to see more Brucas love and apparently I'm not giving it to you, at least not directly, and now I'm telling you that he doesn't know if he loves her! Don't kill me just yet! hahaha:) Trust me, this story is Brucas! I will never ever switch to anything else, especially not Pucas or Base! I know you guys now know that Pucas ain't happening anymore since Jeyton's back, but what about Base? Oooohhh... cliffhanger! hahaha:)_

_Don't worry, I'll get to the point of that whole reflection and all other stuff later on. You'll see how he will finally know what he truly feels about her and what he's going to do to stop her from leaving. All of those on the next chapters, so if you want to know, **review!** I am blackmailing you guys to review! kidding! hahaha:) _

_ Thanks a lot for reading! Hopefully I can update as soon as possible so please help me and **review! **_

_**Review. Review. Review!**_

_Keep posted!:)_


	8. Have A Little Faith

_Hey everyone! sorry for not updating as soon as I expected... I kind of got a little preoccupied the past few days. So anyway, I haven't gotten much reviews lately so please, I'm asking you to review. It really puts me down when I see that there aren't a lot who review, it makes me feel as though you're not enjoying it, or it's not worth you time. So please, please, please REVIEW! _

_So here's the latest chapter... hope you enjoy... and don't forget to tell me what you think! REVIEW!:) _

* * *

Before going to Brooke's he decided to stop by his house for a second just to get something very important. He was just supposed to get it and rush back out but he was delayed when he saw Chase sitting on his front porch.

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Can't this wait? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Please, I promise it won't take long."

He was in a hurry to go to Brooke, but it seemed like Chase needed him right now. It may have looked like once again he put her on hold to save someone else, but he just felt that whatever Chase's problem was, it had to have something to do with her. He decided to stay even just for a very short while.

"Okay. So what is it man?"

* * *

For the past few minutes they were talking about Brooke leaving for California the day after until their conversation changed to Brooke and Chase's relationship. Apparently, they only dated for 3 months, much shorter than Lucas thought. They had broken up a few months back but decided to keep their friendship which was why people still thought they were going out. 

"So what happened? I thought you guys were going well."

"She never let me in."

Chase shook his head as he let out a small sigh. At the beginning of their relationship, he really thought that she had already moved on and was ready emotionally to start a relationship with him. She seemed like she was, but then again the signs were there, they just weren't too evident for him to realize. She did give him a chance, but it's just that no matter what he does, he still can't get through her heart. It wasn't because it had a wall protecting it, it was because it was never there in the first place; it already belonged to someone else and he knew exactly to whom it did belong to. He resented Lucas for hurting her that way and he is the reason why he and Brooke could never work out, but honestly deep inside he knew that he was the right one for her.

"I'm not sure if she even really loved me."

Pictures of Brooke's confrontation with him at Nathan and Haley's wedding, came rushing back in Lucas' mind. Upon hearing Chase question her love for him, it made him wonder if because of him not letting her all the way in made her question his own love for her. He always did tell her he loved her and tried showing it through romantic gestures but he wasn't able to give her his trust. Isn't love about entrusting yourself to that person without question because even if you feel vulnerable? Isn't it when you know you're going to get hurt but take that sacrifice for a moment together? Yes it is, and he couldn't do those. Did that mean that he didn't love her? Certainly not. But why couldn't he trust her? Why couldn't he love her enough to let her all the way in?

"Or maybe she did, she just didn't love me that way. I know she's still inlove with someone else."

As Chase released a long sigh then looked up to see Lucas' face fall to the ground. Lucas couldn't help but feel guilty. Hearing Chase's feelings made him think of how Brooke felt when they were in this situation. He didn't pay too much attention on her insecurities thinking that she was only over-reacting. All the times that she asked him about Peyton he would just shrug the question off thinking that Peyton wasn't worth fighting about, but what he was oblivious to is that to her it seemed like he was just trying to avoid talking about her.

Maybe it really was a big issue and it just got bigger and bigger because it was left unresolved until it eventually came back biting them on the ass. Both of their insecurities lead to the collapse of their relationship.

She loved him much more than enough to let him all the way in despite what he had done to her before. She loved him in such a way that she put her heart out again for him to take, but he didn't take it. Instead he just watched it and admired it from afar.

Probably he was scared, scared of hurting her again, and hurting himself in the process. He loved her but decided on playing it safe. He was scared of how he felt. He was afraid that if he let her all the way in that what he felt for her might become bigger, and though he didn't want to think about it, he was afraid that there may come a day that she gets bored with him and just leave him scarred for life. He was so caught up thinking of his own feelings that he forgot about hers. In trying to avoid his fears, he made hers come true.

"Maybe that was why it was so easy for us to be friends. There was no tension after the break-up; it was like we were never really romantically linked."

Maybe that was why he and Brooke lost touch of each other these past few months, because it was easier that way. They could never be just friends, because they both knew that they were so much more than that, and subconsciously wanted much more than that.

"You do know she loves you right?"

"Yeah, I do, it's just sometimes, I don't know. Sometimes love just isn't enough." _Bullshit_. He shook his head and let his face fall to the floor. He knew that what he just said was just a bunch of crap. This was exactly what he's been saying to himself since the day he'd given up on their relationship, but he knew that there was always something he could have done it just got too hard on both of them. They both threw in the towel, so what else was there worth fighting for? - _**Their love.**_

"It's more than enough. You just have to make sure that your love is real and believe that you're going to make it through. Without love and faith, no relationship, and I mean like a real relationship not just some casual relationship, would last. You will just be heading into a relationship that's bound to fail. Sometimes you just got to have a little faith that things will work out."

"But how are you so sure that things are going to work out?"

"I'm not. No one is, but that doesn't stop them from at least trying."

"Thanks dude that really helped. I mean it. You just made me realize by talking to me for 5 minutes what everyone else has been telling me for months now. Thank you." he said as he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a geniune smile. He did mean it. They only spoke for a few minutes but it really did help him realize a lot of things, things that may not really seem logical, but hey, who ever said love should be logical?

"Anytime," he said as he returned his small with a small smile of his own plastered on his face. Some may think it was fake, but it wasn't, he truly was happy to help especially Brooke. He believed that she deserved to be happy and so did Lucas, and the only way that would happen is if they finally realize that they belong together.

Sure it wasn't easy for him to let her go, he did have strong feelings for her, but he still did it. Sometimes you find happiness in other people's joy because their success somehow gives you hope. It makes you believe that happy endings really do come true, and that someday, you may have that too. He thought if they would become happy, then maybe someday he will be too.

Lucas decided that he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He was determined to get Brooke back, no matter what happened. He was going to do everything to get her to stay, but if he was going to do this, then he needed support. How was he going to make her believe whatever he was going to say? She might think he's just making things up just to make her stay. He knew that Brooke wouldn't think that low of him, but still he had to find a way to prove to her just how much he meant to her and he knew exactly how. So he turned around, headed inside his room, got what the thing which he was supposed to get before his encounter with Chase, from inside his closet and came rushing out the door once again. He was about to hop into his car when Chase stopped him.

"Hey man before you leave, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you love her?"

Lucas pause for a moment as a smile slowly crept on his face. He finally knew the answer to all his own questions. _'Did he still love her?'_

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

_So what do you think of this chapter? hope it didn't suck that much! hahaha:) So what do you think was the the thing he got? dundundundun! I hope I got you wondering and all the more eager to read the next chapters and find out! hahaha:) I already have an idea on what that thing is going to be but maybe you could also give me your ideas, maybe yours is better than mine and I can use yours instead! With your permission of course! haha:) Just tell me what you think okay? I'll try to update as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW!:)_


	9. See You Later

_Hey guys:) Sorry if it took me a little longer to update, I just got a little preoccupied these past few days... but here you go! The latest chapter of my story. I've actually almost finished the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I can finish it... hopefully soon but you never know right?:) Thanks to those who reviewed before! I appreciate it soooooo much!:)  
_

_ Again I'm asking you to please review, I really get a little disheartened when I don't hear from you guys. I don't get the inspiration I need to finish or even actually start a new chapter so please **REVIEW! **_

_ So here it is... this isn't really that vital in this story but it does kind of help you understand the characters a lot better and at least you will know how things would lead to the next. Maybe right now you're getting confused because it kind of jumps from one character to another but I try my best to explain who and where they are so that you don't get mixed up with all the characters. Some of you might also think that I'm going a little too slow with the story but personally I want it this way. I want to show you piece by piece how things are and will be. I want it to seem like a real episode of One Tree Hill. I mean you don't see an episode that moves that fast right? This is like the finale so it has to be clear. I want each character to be given attention even just a little. Don't worry, I will give you some Brucas loving! I just don't want this story to be like a fluff, I want it to mean something more. And also I don't like too much drama you know? Like too many conflicts that make their lives seem like hell. I just want one, one that could actually make or break each of their lives._

_ So there... enjoy! Please leave a review! thanks a bunch!:)_

* * *

"Hey Brooke. Rachel let me in."

Brooke was packing her things and stuffing them all inside her suitcase in a desperate attempt to make them fit, when a boy whom she didn't even know existed until junior year. This boy meant so much to her, more than she could ever show or tell. He had been such a help to her especially during the times when she had no one. He understood her more than anyone else despite being two very different people. This guy was so much more than just a friend to Brooke. In fact, she loved this boy…

"Hey Mouth."

But just as a brother. Mouth is great guy and he deserved to be happy. At first she thought that he and Rachel belonged together, but as long as he had someone who loved him back then it was fine. She saw that he was happy with Shelly and that they really probably did have something special between them. Whatever it was, she was happy for her friend. He had been a great friend to everyone, not just Brooke.

"So I guess you're really leaving huh?"

"I guess so." She put on a small smile, but Mouth being Mouth saw right through her. He shook his head and she let out a small sigh.

"I'm sure going to miss you Brooke," he said with a sad but sincere smile and just seeing him this way made her smile as well. She was going to miss him too.

"Aw, come here." She motioned for him to come closer to her and when he did she pulled him into a warm hug as her tears suddenly poured down her cheeks.

Mouth could feel his shoulder starting to get wet, but he didn't mind. He wanted to cry just as much as she did, he just didn't want to show her how much her leaving was going to affect everyone. She needed someone to support her and as usual, he wanted to be that guy. In the past he had grown to love her. There was a time when he had romantic feelings for her, but later on he realized they were really just meant to be friends, and he was cool with that.

Brooke Davis wasn't a slut and a bitch like other people thought. She was a genuine person and a very good friend. She had such a big heart; she was just too afraid to wear it on her sleeve. She wasn't prepared for everyone to see the real her because she was too afraid of rejection. They couldn't see who she truly was because she was afraid to be so exposed and leave her defenseless. But everything changed when she met Lucas Scott.

For the first time in her life Brooke seemed to be truly happy. She faced all her fears and took a chance on Lucas. She gave her heart to him. She wasn't afraid anymore of what anyone else thought of her. What used to be Brooke Davis: Tree Hill High's School Bitch became Brooke Davis: Lucas Scott's Pretty Girl. Who would've ever thought that she could be a one man type of girl? But then again, she was always full of surprises.

But her happiness took a sudden turn when the two people she had trusted to protect her cheated on her. Despite this incident happening years ago, it has always left a mark on her confidence and in her heart. She has forgiven them but never really forgotten. I mean come on! Who could forget? She gave them both a second chance only being let down once again. Poor Brooke, it just seemed that everyone whom she loved end up hurting her in the end.

He treated her like a sister despite the occasional bitch fits she threw though he couldn't deny that that was one of the things he truly admired about Brooke, her strength. Sure sometimes she still falls apart especially when it comes to matters of the heart, but that is what makes her strong; despite her vulnerability, she still fights.

What Mouth loved about this girl is despite everything those two people had done to her, she still loved them, more than they will ever know. Sure she keeps it to herself but he knows that she still does, she's just afraid of trusting them with her heart once again. He doesn't blame her for holding such grudge because even the people who just witnessed her tragedy seemed to shame Peyton and Lucas for what they did. Haley, Nathan and he were very disappointed at both of them for being so cruel. They knew that the two did not mean for any of this to happen but still, they let it happen. Things could have been done to avoid getting her hurt, but instead they decided to let themselves give in to their own needs. Maybe you could say, why do they always need to think about Brooke? They should be happy and if she isn't too happy about that then screw her. Well, the people who know Brooke would tell you that they need to think of her because she is their friend. She didn't want to be in this situation. She had no control over any of this, unlike Lucas and Peyton. Sure they also should be happy, but can they really be happy when they know how much they screwed her over?

Mouth knew this was the reason why Peyton and Lucas just won't work out. They will never truly be happy because they know that they made her this way. Guilt will always make it through their minds and would continuously haunt them even in their dreams. Sooner or later they were going to find out; he just wished that it was sooner before it was too late.

"I'm going to miss you too buddy. I just wished I didn't need to leave everyone here."

"Then don't! Why not just stay here with us? We can't lose you Brooke."

She shook her head and walked back towards her clothes to resume her packing. Things weren't going as smoothly as she planned.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Just because! Look Mouth; don't make things harder for me! I wish I didn't have to leave but I just have to, you just got to trust me when I say that!" her voice was already tensed and seem to contain a mixture of anger, annoyance, and sadness all at the same time. She was on the verge of another meltdown. She couldn't understand why he couldn't understand that she has to do this, she just has to.

"Okay Brooke, I trust you. Whatever your reason is, I just hope that it's enough of a reason for you to leave the people you love and love you, and your home here."

She couldn't look him in the eye. Honestly she didn't know if she was doing the right thing. Was avoiding Lucas that important that she was willing to give up everything she used to live for? Was this how much it hurt to see him with Peyton? Was this how much she loved him? _Yes._

"Just tell me something Brooke; is it Luke?"

She didn't answer but from the way she couldn't face him, he already knew her answer.

"I want to tell you that you're making a mistake of walking away but I'm not going to. This is your choice Brooke, and whatever you want I'll always be here to support you, I just wish it didn't have to be this hard."

Once again her eyes started and to water as she rushed towards him and pulled him in for another long hug. She didn't say anything, she just wanted to have someone be there for her, and thankfully Mouth was willing to be that guy.

"Though I'm not the only one, we all love you Brooke, all of us. I know they may not seem happy about your decision, but I know that they would want whatever makes you happy even if it is ten thousand miles away. We're all here for you, you will always have your friends here in Tree Hill."

"Thank you Mouth, for everything."

"No Brooke, thank you."

When he pulled away, she could see that he too had tears in his eyes and it made her giggle a little bit as she wiped away the tears that started to fall on his cheeks. She took a good look at him one last time trying to save this image in her memory. She would never want to forget the people she loved here; they were like a family to her. God, she was going to miss her friends especially Mouth, but she has to do what she has to do, she just wished it wasn't as hard and painful as this.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"No Brooke, just see you later."

* * *

_ So what do you guys think? Leave me a review or message me and let me know what you think:) Hoping to hear from all of you soon:)_


	10. Let Me Go

_So here it is! One of the chapters that most of you have been waiting for since the beginning of the story! drum roll please! dundundudun... The brucas confrontation! hahaha:) so this is like the longgest chapter I've written so far! It's also the most dramatic! You don't expect Brooke to just go easy on Luke right? So anyway... I don't want to give the story away so I guess you've got to read to find out:)_

_Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think of this chapter... I put a lot of heart into this but I can't say that this is already my fave chapter but probably one of the top 3 for sure! Tell me if you agree with the things that they're going to tell each other here and if I missed some important things that you want me to tackle or include in the next chapters... so anyway... I don't want to keep you long, so go on and enjoy this tension-filled chapter:)_

_Again... please please please leave a review:) thanks:)_

* * *

As Lucas made his why through the hallway of the Gattina's mansion, he heard sobbing noises coming from a room not too far from where he stood. It wasn't loud or hysterical, it was just full of sadness and tired as though who ever that person was, he or she had been this way before he even pulled his truck in front of the driveway. It didn't take too long before he realized who that person was. He knew those moans all too well. He didn't need to see her to know who it was and once he finally came face to face with the mourning woman, he knew he was right.

There inside the room was almost completely empty. The closets were almost empty; all that was left were two huge baggage all packed and ready to be carried outside anytime but other than that and the regal oak wood bed in the middle of the room nothing more was left. He put his things down on the floor and walked around the room wondering where she had gone.

"Brooke?"

He knew she wouldn't answer, and truthfully she didn't intend to, in fact that was the last thing she wanted to do. She covered her mouth afraid that he might hear her and come rushing to where she was. She just wanted him to leave her alone, because if he was trying to make things easier, he's failing miserably. She didn't want him to see her like this, so broken, and she didn't want to see him either in fear that it would only make things so much harder than it already is. She hoped he would think that she wasn't there and leave, just like he always did, but no. The light coming from the bathroom kind of gave her away and in just a few seconds he was there kneeling by her side with his wonderful blue eyes looking directly at her hazel ones. The one time she wanted him to leave her alone, that's when he decides to come looking for her. Typical.

When he noticed the light coming from bathroom, he knew that's exactly where he'd find her. He knew she had been crying for a while and expected to find to her with her make-up smeared all over her face and hands over it covering the mess on her face. He expected her to look bad, if that was possible, but the sight he saw was far from what he had imagined it. It was even worse, much worse. There inside the bathroom, beside the toilet he found her with her knees embraced to her chest and face buried in her arms. She was swaying, rocking herself gently back and forth slightly humming, it seemed as though she was trying to put herself to sleep. Seeing her this way made his already weak heart ache even more. There she was, the girl he loved, so alone, so scared, so broken, and it hurt to know that he caused her to be like this.

He came closer and knelt in front of her eyeing her from head to toe. He hoped that it wasn't her, but then again, there was no denying that it was her; he just didn't want to believe that this was his Cheery, the girl who used to be full of such love. Now she was full of nothing but pain and misery. He wanted to just take her in her arms and just save her from all her pain, but she didn't let him. Before he could even get close to actually touching, she stood up and walked away.

"What are you doing her Lucas? I told you not to come." She said this without even taking a glance in his direction. Her voice was calm and collected though still sounded hoarse probably because of the constant bawling she had been doing for the past hours. She didn't want him to see her that way, her eyes puffy, her nose flushed, and her cheeks stained with tears. She couldn't get the courage to bring her face to face his.

"Brooke! We need to talk!" His voice was stern but still had a little softness in it. He didn't want her to think that he was bossing her around and trying to control her life once again. He just wanted her to know how determined he was on winning her back.

"No Lucas, I think we've said too much already."

"But still not enough." It was almost a faint whisper but she heard him. She heard him but wasn't sure of what he was talking about.

"What?" She finally turned to face him and there he was holding out a white envelope that had her address on it for her to take. She hesitated but decided on taking it. She examined the envelope per character that was written on it. On the corner, there was a number six written on it and under it was what seemed to be the date that it was made. She noticed that the date that was placed was the day of Haley and Nathan's second wedding just a few months ago. She transferred her focus from the envelope to the boy who was standing just inches from her. They were so close and she could almost smell the cologne that she gave him last Christmas. She could feel him breathing slowly but heavily right in front of her face. They were dangerously close. Before her thoughts drifted someplace it shouldn't and lose herself and kiss him, she decided to return her focus back on the envelope that is currently resting on her hand just waiting to be opened.

"What's this?"

"Just read it. I wrote that the night after Nathan, Cooper and Rachel's accident, that night you broke up with me. Everything I couldn't tell you I wrote it all there."

"Lucas—"

"Just read it Brooke, please."

She let out a short sigh, he just wouldn't take no for an answer wouldn't he? She slowly shook her head while she took out the letter that was kept inside the white envelope he had just given to her. Before she opened the letter and read what it said, she looked up to him once more. He just stood there in front of her waiting on her every move. His breathing was heavy and she swore she could almost hear his heart beat if only her own didn't drown it. Never, not even once did he take his gaze away from her face. He could see Brooke hesitate in opening the letter, heck he hesitated in giving it to her in the first place, but he had to do this. It was now or never.

_Pretty Girl,_

_I missed you, more than you can ever imagine. I know I might not have shown it to you that well but I did, every day, every hour, and every second. I need you Brooke. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts that I couldn't tell you all of this face to face but it's just too damn hard. Instead all I could say was sorry, but not for the reasons you thought, but for not being able to find the words to tell you just how much you mean to me. I want to show you that I love you but I don't know how to. I wish Keith was here, he would know what to do. I'm such a mess right now and you're the only one that gives me hope that things will get better. Please don't take that away from me. I know you're tired, I am too, but I know we can make this through because I love you and I always will. I love you more than I could ever show you. I know that may be hard to believe considering all the pain I've put you through, but the fact that you're still here makes me love you even more. Please don't give up on me, don't give up on us. I want to be that guy for you but baby please understand. I loved Keith, he was more than a father to me and I lost him. I lost a part of myself that day Brooke, the part that wasn't afraid to love. You're not the only one who's scared Brooke, so am I. I've been telling you to face your fears while in truth I was running from mine. I couldn't let you in because I was afraid that you might see that I'm not as strong as I look. That I'm having a hard time believing that things will be okay. If you knew about my doubts then you would be even more scared for us. I know that you were still on the verge of trusting our relationship and needed me to ensure you that things will work out. I couldn't let you down but in the end I still did. You're a much stronger than you think Brooke; you just have to find it within yourself. I wish I was as strong as you, but I'm not. I need you right now. Just give me a little more time. I promise I'll fight for you until you don't feel the same for me anymore, and even then I would still love you. No matter what may happen I will always love you. _

_With Love Always,_

_Lucas_

Lucas gazed at her as her eyes were slowly starting to fill with tears while she was reading his letter. It had already been a few minutes but she still stood there just staring at the letter. She was definitely through reading, she just took a longer time trying to take in all the information she had just read.

"Brooke?"

She didn't respond. He was becoming impatient; he needed to know what she was thinking at the moment. Did she hate it? Did she love it? But most of all, did she believe it? He was about to break their silence once more but when she looked up and met her teary eyes with his, no words were able to escape his lips. She looked so fragile, as if she was about to break any moment. And there it was, a single tear trickled down her cheeks and landed on the piece of paper that she had been holding for a good 10 minutes now.

"What about Peyton?" Her words were almost inaudible. Lucas barely understood her.

"What?"

"What about Peyton?! You're going to just dump her and run to me?! What if I don't take you back? Are you going to come crawling back to your precious Peyton, huh Lucas?!"

"She's my friend, and she's your friend too, but that's all we'll ever be. We just don't work out as a couple. We both figured that we loved you more than we loved each other, and that was seriously not a good sign for our relationship."

"So what, now you decide you want me then months later you come finding her again?! Why can't you just fucking make up your mind?!"

"I already did! That's why I'm here right now," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes, "with you."

She quickly shrugged off his hands from her shoulders and gave off a sarcastic chuckle as she shook her head.

"Right now maybe, but what about two weeks from now? What if you realize that she's the one and not me?! Where is that going to leave me? I'll tell you, hurt and alone! That's what you made me feel both the times you went after her! Admit it Luke, there will always be something between the both of you!"

"I know, but we do too! I can stand just being friends with her but with you, I always end up wanting so much more! That's why I didn't spend too much time with you when Peyton and I got together, because I wasn't sure if I could stand being that close to you without being able to hold you. We tried being friends last year and look where it got us? It only made me love you more and more! When we were together I trusted myself around Peyton because I knew no matter how much I wanted her, I would always want you so much more. I wasn't afraid that I would give in to temptation or fall in love with her because I was already head over heels in love with you! There was no space left in my heart for her to fill as more than just a friend, but with you, there always was. Heck, there always is! No matter how much I care about her, it's still you that I love Brooke, it will always be you! I've had three chances to be with her, but still I end up running to you. That's got to mean something right? You'll always be the girl for me Brooke Davis, and I'm the guy for you! When are you going to realize that?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me Luke?" her voice was faint, almost whisper like.

"You wanted me to let you in, and that's what I'm doing. I'm telling you the truth."

"Fuck Lucas! You can't do this to me, not again! Why are you telling this to me now?! Are you trying to purposely screw up my life?! After all the pain I've been through you're only telling this to me now?! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want to be with you Brooke. I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to prove to you that I'm the guy for you. Please Brooke, just give me a chance!"

"No Luke, you're too late."

"I didn't send you that letter because for once instead of telling you I loved you, I wanted to show it to you, but you took off. You hid yourself from me and pushed me away. All I wanted was to fight for you but you didn't even give me a chance!"

"If you loved me that much then you wouldn't have given up. If you loved me you shouldn't have hooked up with Peyton just weeks after we broke up. If you loved me then you should have tried to at least talk to me, but you didn't. I'm tired of all your lies Lucas. You tell me you missed me when you lasted weeks without even talking to me! How do you expect me to believe you when you say you love me?! Tell me Luke!"

"You think I didn't miss you?! Until now you still think that I didn't miss you?!"

She just kept her head down nodding very discretely that you could barely notice. She did think this; she thought that he had stopped missing her because he fell out of love for her when he got together with Peyton. Why would he have been with Peyton if he was still in love with her right?

He shook his head in disbelief. If anything else he knew that there hadn't been a single day since they broke up that he hadn't missed her. He slowly moved backwards then turned around. Brooke swore she thought he was leaving when he suddenly stopped right before he reached the door, picked up his things and walked back to where he stood before. He dropped his things purposely on the floor.

Brooke was startled with the sudden thump of his things falling on her bedroom floor. Right there in front of her was a box filled with like a hundred copies of the envelope he had given to her a while ago.

"There are 102 more letters in there each one like the one you've just read, 103 letters of me pouring my god damn heart and soul to you. I wrote to you everyday. At first I thought that this was just a practice that I got used to; writing about events that happened. Maybe like a diary that I keep but instead of "Dear Diary" it would always start with "Dear Brooke" or "Dear Pretty Girl."

He was hoping for her to say something, anything, but again she just kept her gaze as far from his as possible considering the minuscule distance between them. He decided to continue what he was going to say before she might start to regain her anger and push him out before he could tell her what he needed to say.

"You told me that I couldn't let you all the way in, but Brooke I did, and these letters are proof. Everything I wanted to say, everything I felt is in there and they are all addressed to you! But what made it different is that without that "Dear Brooke" in the first line, I couldn't continue whatever I wanted to write. Nothing I wanted to say would come out right, and I was left with nothing but a blank page. Everything including my hopes and fears are there, the things I can't tell anyone I put in there, and the things that I can't even admit to myself I shared them here with you. I mean, that's got to mean something right?"

Again, there was nothing, no answer from her, just a few sniffles now and then. He shook his head knowing that if she continued acting this way, not facing him, he would never let her understand him.

"Look at me Brooke!"

He moved closer to her face but she turned it the other way. Lucas was starting to get impatient. Why did she have to be so stubborn?!

"God damn it Brooke! Look at me!"

He placed his hands on both her shoulder and gently shook her in an attempt to get her to finally look at him, and after a few seconds, she finally turned to face him. Her eyes immediately connected with his and both could see tears in each other's eyes.

"I thought I've moved on, but Brooke, this," he said pointing towards the box filled with the letters, "this is proof that I can't stand one day without you. I could never let go of you no matter how I tried. You are the only one who I trust with all my heart! You weren't just 'in' you completely seized it over! I love you Brooke! I've always had, and always will."

"Well you sure have hell of a way of showing it!" Her tone was angry yet disappointed at the same time.

"I know that Brooke, but I swear to God I'm trying my best here! I know I can be clueless at times but at least I try! You just got to help me sometimes, I can't do it alone. Please, just give me another chance!"

His eyes were pleading to get her to break down her walls, the walls she have been putting up since the day she found out that he cheated with Peyton the first time. What he didn't know was that it was working; she just couldn't let him see through it. So she just shook her head.

"No. I can't Luke, not anymore. I don't want to give things another go and just end up hating you in the end. I don't want that to happen, not to us. So let's just forget about it."

"I'd rather have you hating me than forgetting me, because if you hated me, at least I know it's because you still loved me, than you forgetting everything which would only mean that you don't have feelings for me anymore and that Brooke, would just destroy me."

"I can't do this anymore, please Luke, just leave."

Once again she removed her gaze from his. She couldn't look into his deep blue eyes because she couldn't let him see that she was falling for him once again. She did what she knew was the only way she could avoid that, by pushing him away.

But he didn't budge. He was determined to show her that this time no matter how much she pushed him away, he wasn't going anywhere. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear…

"I love you Brooke, what do I have to do to make you believe that?"

She was crying now. She didn't return the embrace but she relaxed in it. For once she let her guard down and just let him hold her, for the last time.

"Lucas, please. Just let me go."

* * *

_And the whole story ends there... Just kidding! hahaha:)) Sorry to leave you hanging but you've got to wait till next time to find out what happens next! Will she forgive him? Will he finally do what she says and just let her go? When the hell am I going to update this? I guess you'll find out the answers on the next chapter of In The End! Cruel? Not really, just building up the anticipation and finding a way to make you guys leave me more reviews! bwahahaha:))_


	11. Author's Note: Help!

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while. Honestly I already have most of the remaining chapters written already but I feel like they are not yet ready to be published so anyway… I am actually here to find someone who can help me with my stories in the future… you see I'm more of an idea type of person and I am really good when it comes to critiquing and editing but when it comes to writing, I kind of space out! I am here to look for a partner who's actually better than me (which means a lot of you out there) and be willing to work with me and my ideas and stuff...

**Please leave me a message if you are interested!**

If no one would apply then I guess I'd have to write them on my own. I don't think I'm bad, I'm just not great and I believe that **_my ideas have so much potential if only I had someone to help me put them into writing_**… So please… **HELP!:) **Thanks again:)

P.S. Don't worry, I will still continue this story, no matter what happens or how long it takes! There is no way am I leaving Brucas like this! hahaha:) So stay tuned:)


	12. A New Day Has Begun

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the looooong wait! I got a little distracted :) So anyway, I'm back and here is the newest chapter to my story. I know it's short but I promise it's really vital in the story and you would soon find out why! Hope you don't get dissapointed with this. I promise you that in the end it will be Brucas so don't worry, but I'm not telling you when that will happen yet! So you've gotta stay tuned to the next chapters which I will hopefully post soon. **_

_**I wanted to thank everyone who left a review for my previous chapters! Hopefully I hear more from all of you. Please tell me what you think because I don't know what most of you guys think. I need to know what you guys want so that I can incorporate it in my writing. All I want to do is please you so please help me make my job a little easier. Thanks:)**_

_**Oh by the way, I want to thank iluvmedou! Thank you so much for your help Natalie! You really know how to make my day with your comments:)**_

**_So without further ado, here it is, the latest chapter of In The End. Enjoy:)_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 10**_

_**A New Day Has Begun**_

Lucas lay on his bed for hours but didn't get any sleep. He was too busy thinking about a lot of things, trying to process the things that happened, and the things that may happen. Actually he didn't really try to sleep. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, when he would wake up, he wouldn't see her again. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He kept wondering if Brooke was really going to leave, and it broke his heart just thinking about it. He tried everything to make her stay but she was just too afraid. She had been hurt so badly that it had scarred her permanently. He knew that it was entirely his fault in the first place and he deserved to get hurt, not Brooke.

**"_I'm tired of this Luke. I've been through so much and I don't know how much more I can take. I'm tired of fearing what kind of tragedy might happen right after this one moment of love that I get. What if this won't work? I don't know if I can take another heartbreak. I love you Luke, with all my heart, but I've got to learn to love myself too. If you really love me, then you'd let me go."_**

So that's what he did. He did it for her, just to prove that he really did love her, and it hurt him to see her hurt.

He tossed and turned on his bed trying to find a comfortable position in which he could settle, but it seemed as though no inch in this bed would be comfortable without her beside him. How could he sleep when he knew that the girl he loved was leaving?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't even notice the sun rising outside his window, its rays slowly giving light to the room which was previously engulfed in nothing but darkness. His thoughts were momentarily conveyed by the beautiful sight. _Sunrise_.

After every evening of darkness and shadows, comes morning that gives us light, but after a moment of brightness and salvation, darkness once again comes to blind our sight.

_This is how the world works, how it shifts from night to day, and then from day to night once again. We know how it goes, but sometimes we are still caught off-guard and unprepared because though we know it is bound to come, when it does come cannot always be easily recognized. You just got to let your intuition guide you. Sometimes, it may mislead you but still, you've got to take chances because its better that way than closing yourself trying to avoid making mistakes. Playing it safe may not give you pain, but spending the rest of your life alone without love, is the greater tragedy than any heartbreak you may encounter. If you want happiness, you've got to be ready to face the costs. Prepare for the misery that follows after bliss for no matter how much you avoid it, just like the night that follows after every day, it is bound to happen. Though do not lose hope, for after every gloomy night, the sun shall always be there to shire right after, and after mourning there is bound to be rejoicing. This is life. This is how it works._

_As they say "every song ends, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the music." _

So why shouldn't they? Getting hurt again and again, for him was worth it as long as he had her by her side.

As he watched the sun taking its place in the sky, he knew that a new day has begun; A new day of chances, beginnings, and _hope_. Yes, hope. Hope that things would get better, hope that everything would work out, and hope that maybe she believed him. The odds were against him, but he had to try once again hoping that maybe, just maybe, this time it would work.

He put on a shirt and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to Brooke. He should've taken his truck, it was much faster and it was the rational thing to do, but right at that moment reason was not important. His heart knew where to go and for once, he let himself follow.

When he ran across the hallway towards her room, he was surprised to see Peyton standing there leaning against the doorframe, staring at the empty closet that used to be stacked with Brooke's designer clothes. The room was empty. All her luggage was gone; she was gone.

"I'm sorry, I tried." Peyton said in a soft whisper with tears forming in her eyes.

Tears suddenly flowed from Lucas' eyes. He rarely cried, but this was one time that he just couldn't stop them anymore.

"Argh! Brooke!" He cried out here name full of such anguish and pain as he pounded his fist on the wooden door beside him. He was just so devastated, angry, guilty, and just plain hurt at the same time. He couldn't believe that she still left him after everything last night. She didn't even call him to say goodbye.

Peyton held him in her arms as they both grieved inside the now very empty room. Grieved probably is an understament to how they felt. The two of them loved each other, but they love her way more. Too bad they only realized it now. They both loved her so much, and now, she was gone, forever.

* * *

**_Don't hate me! haha! So what do you think? Please leave a review! Thanks!_**

**_Oh and check out the story Meant To Be by CheerFan... I'm her new beta:) So anyway... there. Till next time:)_**


	13. Live Today, Nevermind Tomorrow

_So... I guess I left you with a major cliffhanger last chapter... but I sure am going to make it up to you now! This is probably the 2nd to the last chapter for this story, and the next one will probably only be an epilogue. So anyway... I want to thank myawesome friend Natalie for the amazing comments and for all the suggestions as well... So without further ado, here is my latest chapter... I hope you guys are satisfied:)_

* * *

They both agreed to not see each other anymore even if Brooke wasn't there. It just didn't seem right for them to be together, they are better off as friends. They decided to go home because they both need rest since they both lacked sleep from last night, they would just meet later.

Lucas had his head down throughout his way home. His eyes were still swollen from all the crying and his knuckles had bruises on them from punching the door. When he arrived home, his mom was there having breakfast and had a big smile on her face. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she decided not too because she knew that this wasn't that time to ask.

Lucas was still in no mood to talk or even say anything. He was sure that his mom would understand it, so he simply went past her and went directly inside his room.

"What took you so long?"

It was said in worried tone by a quite raspy voice. It was a voice that he knew all too well. Upon hearing this, he lifted his head and was shocked with what he saw.

"I've been worried sick! I've been sitting here for more than 2 hours worrying where you were off to! And you didn't even call! Typical!" she said with her brow raised as she placed her arms across her chest pretending to act hurt and disappointed.

"Brooke!" he said almost yelling in utter shock as he rushed towards her and pulled her in his arms to give her a deep and warm embrace. He simply shut his eyes that were starting to tear up as she hugged back.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing here? I thought you left!" he said as they parted a little but still kept his arms on her.

"Did you think I would just leave without even saying goodbye?"

"Does that mean that you're still leaving?"

She took step away from him. His smile suddenly disappeared and fear could be clearly seen in his eyes. This caused him to panic a little; he didn't want to let her go from his touch but she started walking away from him but he was surprised when she didn't walk towards the door, instead she motioned towards his closet and slowly opened the doors.

"Not anytime soon."

He was surprised to see that his closet was filled with all her clothes. Brooke's stuff was all there along with his. He gave her a questioning look and she simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"Since it seems as though I don't have anywhere to live in, and it's your entire fault that I'm stuck here, I'm giving you the benefit of taking care of me!"

He smiled and rushed towards her taking her into his arms just as before. He never felt happier in his entire life, and from then on he knew that as long as they were together, they were going to be alright.

"So what made you change you mind?"

**Flashback**

_Brooke simply sat on her bed sobbing. She just couldn't stop her tears from falling. All her emotions were all mixed up and she felt that she was going to have a huge breakdown then and there. His words kept playing over and over again in her head, and it just broke her heart more and more. She knew that this was the right thing to do._

_She was mad at him, because of all the times, why now? How could he do this to her again? She was tired of him telling her that she was the one for him just before she leaves. She felt like he only comes after her when he knows that she really is leaving. _

_When he told her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her, she believed him, but she didn't know if that was enough. _

_After a few minutes of constant crying, her cell began ringing. It was Peyton. She hesitated in answering the phone, mainly because she couldn't face her. She once told Peyton to control herself and just back away from Lucas, and now she feels like she's a hypocrite because she herself couldn't do this. She was scared actually of what she might say to her because even if she acted like she didn't care, she still did. Even if she acted like such a bitch before, she never forgot their friendship, and she still remained loyal to her ex-best friend. It was this loyalty that prevented her from taking revenge on Peyton, and let them be happy in the first place, even if it hurt her like hell. _

_It rang once, twice, thrice. Then she felt a certain guilt that she was leaving and she didn't even have the chance to talk to her, her ex-best friend. She decided to pick up. _

_There was a short moment of silence between them. Maybe it was because they didn't know how to talk each other anymore, and both of them were just too damn scared. Just as she was about to break the silence, Peyton went first and took over the rest._

"_Look, Brooke, before you say anything, I just want you to listen first okay?"_

_She didn't say anything, but nodded her head. Even if Peyton couldn't see her, she knew that she was willing to listen, so she continued._

"_I know that you're leaving, and I don't blame you if you decided this, but Brooke, before you leave, are you sure that this is what you want? Look Brooke, do you honestly think that leaving would solve any of this? Do you think that you can just move on because you won't see him? Do you think that doing this would remove the pain you feel every time you're with him but can't be with him? No! The pain won't go away because even if he's not with you, you know that you can never forget him, and the fact that you won't be able to see him and feel him everyday would kill you even more. We both know that no matter how far away you are, your heart will always remain here, with him. Just think about it Brooke, and ask yourself this, was it worth it? Was all the pain that love cost you, worth it in the end? Because you know what, for me, it was worth every single tear."_

_She paused for a moment, waiting for an answer, or at least anything at all from Brooke, but all she could hear was the sound of her crying in the background. Brooke didn't know what to say, she knew that what Peyton was saying was true, but somehow she still hoped it would work because this was the only way she knew of. Even if she knew these, she forced herself to believe that what she was doing would be the best for all of them._

_Maybe if she left, then all the tension between the three would finally be gone, and that they may all finally move on. She hoped that maybe she could find someone else who was unattached and was willing to give his self to her fully, and that was when it hit her. Even if that person is unattached and gave her everything she'd ever wanted, it still wouldn't work because she is the one who was still attached. She can never fully give herself to anyone else because someone she already left her heart with him. She couldn't leave because no matter where she goes, it will only lead him back here, to him. And even if he didn't feel the same, it still wouldn't change how she felt about him because when you love, you love without questions, and you give without expectations. _

"_You can't help who you love, even if you choose to deny it. No matter what you do, you're will always be there. Always. I know he's hurt you many times before, and you've tried to make things work for the two of you twice already, but Brooke, that just exactly how love works. Love isn't about first impressions and instant attractions. Love takes time, and during this time is when you realize just how strong your love is. You can't always get it right with just one try, that's why you have to keep trying and trying. I know it's exhausting but given that after everything, you're still willing to take that chance for love, then it just proves that your love is true. Then in time, you'll know if you really are meant for each other, but right now you have to be willing to take a risk or else you'll just end up regretting it."_

"_Peyton… I…"_

"_Save it Brooke, you don't need to explain anything to me. I'm talking to you right now, not because of Lucas, or because of me; it's because of you. I don't want you to make the biggest mistake in your life because I love you B. you'll always be my best friend. I'm not asking for things to go back to the way they were, I just wanted you to know that I want your happiness, and his' too, and maybe someday, mine as well. Just please, think about it okay? But whatever you choose, I'll always be here for you."_

"_I love you too P. Sawyer, and thank you, for everything."_

"_Anytime… Hoes over Bros? " _

"_Always."_

_And that was where their conversation ended._

_Both were smiling when they hanged up, even if tears were rolling from their eyes. Both of them felt scared and happy at the same time, but they knew at that moment, their friendship would survive. Both knew that no matter how bumpy the road was, they would always be there for each other, because that's what they are, best friends until the end. Though there was one difference between the two girls: one could only wait, while the other one decides their future._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Let's just say that my two-faced bitch of a best friend wasn't really such a bitch and finally came through, for all of us."

"Yeah she did. I've to remember to thank her again next time."

"Hell yeah you do! If it wasn't for her, then you wouldn't be having this hot cheerleader in front of you right now!"

"I know. I don't know how I could ever live without you," he said with a sincere and serious tone.

He placed his hands gently on her face and stared into her deep, hazel, brown eyes.

"I love you, Pretty Girl, so much."

"I love you too… Boyfriend."

His smile became even wider (if that was even possible) when he heard her call him her boyfriend and she returned the smile with one of her own. He loved how it sounded especially from that raspy but tender voice he always cherished. No matter how many times she'd utter it, he would never get tired of hearing it. It sounded so official, like a declaration to the world of their exclusive love for each other, not that he would care what they would think. As long as he had her, his life was complete, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He took his lips to meet hers into a slow but passionate kiss, one that she gave in to without the slightest effort to resist. The kiss, though light and short meant so much, because it meant more than just any mere kiss. Through that kiss, they finally gave their selves to each other without question, without hesitation.

They gently positioned themselves on the bed without the need to detach from each others touch.

"Just laying here with you is perfect and I don't want to ruin it but we just have to talk about this. What are we going to do about college?" he asked. He knew that this might piss her of and make her mad, but they had to talk about it.

"I mean are you going to stay here or are you still…"

Before he could continue, she cut him off by pressing her finger on to his soft moist lips.

"Shhhh… Let's not worry so much about the future Luke. Right now, I just want to stay here in your arms. We'll take things as they come."

"I'm sorry. I'm just afraid Brooke. I'm terrified of what may happen. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"And you won't."

He was afraid, and he knew that she was too but when she flashed him a small but genuine smile, the smile that showed her dimples that even if she considered as an abnormality, seemed so captivating to him, he knew then and there that everything was going to be okay.

Brooke had found a new faith in their relationship. Sure she had her doubts, but she wasn't afraid anymore to try anymore. He was surprised by how much Brooke has changed. She used to be the one who was always insecure about things and he was usually the one who kept reassuring her that things would be alright. Now she was willing to face anything, as long as her Broody was there to fight with her, and she was sure that this time, he was going to. Her courage gave him faith, and his faith gave them hope. This only showed just how much they complemented each other, how despite their personalities are poles apart and constant clashes they may encounter; they still fit perfectly with each other just like two pieces fit to form one.

They just laid there mesmerized in each other's eyes, somehow finding the answers to the questions left unspoken, while the sun shone brightly through the window pane. They both know that sooner or later darkness shall be coming to subdue daylight once again, just like it always has, but as long as they had each other, no darkness can break them down. They would face what obscurities the world had to offer them. They would just be there in each other's arms waiting for a new day full of hope to come.

People who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end. Maybe both of them didn't know if they are really meant to spend of their lives together, although they hoped the did, but what they did know is that at least for this moment, they were destined to be in each other's arms. They didn't know what their future held, but whatever it was, it can wait. Whatever destiny had planned for them, they are willing to accept it as it comes, but right now, they just wanted to spend the remaining time they had entwined in each other's love. Sure, they didn't know how long they'd be together, but it didn't matter, because they knew that they loved each other more than anything in this world, and that was what mattered in the end.

* * *

_So what do you think? I bet you didn't expect that one! I would never break Brucas apart especially when we are all so deprived:( I hope you didn't find the plot over rated or over played... 1 chapter left! You'll just have to wait to see what it's going to be about! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks everyone:)_


	14. In The End

_**So, I am very sorry for this very long delay. I've actually started this a long time ago but I didn't know how to end it. I won't give you any excuses just know that I'm really sorry. At least it's here now right? Anyway... I won't keep you waiting any longer.**_

Just a short recap of what happened in the past chapters so that you don't have to go back to the last chapters:

_Lucas and Peyton were still together. At the day of graduation, Brooke tells Lucas that she's leaving for California and she's not coming back. She wants to move on, and she believes that this is the only way to do so. She needs to leave Tree Hill so that she can be free of this never ending cycle between the two of them. Lucas lets her go, thinking that this was for the best for all of them. Peyton confronts him about Brooke's departure. She tells him to go after her because she loves her friend and she believes that Brooke and Lucas love each other more than they think. Peyton then tells Jake that the reason she let Lucas go was because she realized how selfish she had been and that everyone deserves to be happy; she tells him that she wants to be happy which is why she is with him, not Lucas. When Lucas got home to get something to give to Brooke, he came across Chase who was apparently waiting for him. They chat about Brooke and how she loves him. He asks Lucas if he still loved him and at that moment Lucas knew that he did, he truly did. He goes to Rachel's house and finds Brooke who seemed to have been crying incessantly in the bathroom. He tells her that she shouldn't leave and that they should be together. They fight and all things left unspoken came out. Brooke tells Lucas that if he really loved him, then he should let her go; so he did. He goes home and tries to sleep but to no avail. He just can't shake her from his thoughts. He then finds a new found courage and strength that caused him to run more than 10 blocks just to reach her in time. When he got to her room, it was already empty except for a distraught Peyton. When he gets home after that heartbreaking moment, he finds her in his room impatiently waiting for him. Apparently, Peyton was a better friend than they both thought because it was actually a late-night call from her that sealed the deal. He then tells him that since it was his fault that she had no place to stay, he would have the privilege to take care of her. She tells him that she's not afraid of the future anymore. Whether they end up together or not, she just wants to spend today like this and enjoy it while it lasts. Whatever tomorrow would bring, they're going to go through it together. _

**_Wow, that was long. Even I honestly forgot some of the stuff in this story because of the long delay. I apologize again. So anyway, here is the FINAL chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! _**

* * *

"Please settle down everyone, we are about to start the program in a few minutes," a thirty something woman on the podium announced. After her announcement, everyone started returning to their seats and got ready. Once the crowd had already settled down, the woman decided to carry on with the program.

"Good evening to all of you. I'm pretty sure that all of you are aware of the reason why we are all gathered here today. We are here to commemorate the retirement of our very own Coach Lucas Scott. He has been with us for more than 5 decades, mourned for our losses, and cheered for our gains. He truly has been a big part of Tree Hill High. He, like our old beloved coach, the late Whitey Durham will continue to be one of our school's prides. Aside from this, he is also a good friend, husband, and father," she says then glances at someone from the audience then returns to her speech. "Tonight marks the end of his career as a coach, but is this the end of everything he has achieved? The answer my friends, is no. What he has partaken with us will forever be instilled within our minds and our soul. Tonight is only the beginning of a legend, a legend that we will refer to in the future as The Great Lucas Scott!" the woman was applauded by the crowd accompanied by a few cheers and hollers from the younger people.

"So without further ado, I present to you, your coach, and my father, the one and only Lucas Scott!" the woman announced. Right on cue, an old man, probably around the age of 70 or above, came into sight. The crowd cheered and some even whistled distinctly. Lucas took the woman in his arms and the woman didn't even hesitate on hugging back. She whispered in his ear, "Go get 'em, Dad!" gave him a small smile that projected her gorgeous dimples that never failed to warm his heart, those that mirrored the ones of someone who has forever inscribed her name in his heart. He then pulled back and watched as his youngest daughter took a seat in the audience while he made his way towards the podium.

"So, I see that all of you are here to see me off. Finally, that old sleazebag retires! No more suicides!" he joked which earned a few chuckle from his audience. "You know, I remember many years ago, I was the one in the audience watching my coach announcing his retirement, and as much as I wanted to rejoice, I couldn't. You see that old guy was a pain in the ass, definitely…" he said, and the people laughed again and some of the elders in the room seemed to agree with him. "But I couldn't deny that I owe him everything. That guy changed my life you know? Gave me direction, and I honestly believe that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you giving you this dreadfully long speech. I didn't want him to leave, not just for me, but for himself as well. The Ravens was his life, and to see it being taken away from him was torture, but now that I'm in the same position he was, I've come to realize that it isn't that bad. Because in truth, the things that I love aren't being taken away from me, they'll always be there…" he trailed off as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Right in front of him sat the people he had called his family before he actually had one of his own. It was the old gang, with the addition of some new faces, but all in all, they were all there. There they were, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, Skillz, Bevin, Jake, Peyton… complete… well almost.

"I won't be losing them. Basketball, well basketball will always be basketball and no matter what happens it will always remain a big part of my life and even if I won't be your coach anymore does not mean that I can't enjoy the game anymore. Right? True it won't be the same but that's the way life works right? Everything passes, and we each have our time, and I guess I had mine." He said slightly choking on his last words as tears started forming in his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his audience was tearing up as well.

"Throughout my life, I've learned a lot of things… been through a lot. I was the illegitimate son of one of the most influential men in this town and grew up with a single mom. My half brother hated me and made sure that I spent everyday of life in misery the minute I stepped on his court as he called it. He was pretty much an ass," he stated.

"Hey! I resent that!" Nathan protested from the audience which earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, but later on we were able to get past because he married this girl, who just so happened to be my best friend. And though I was against their relationship at the start, what can I say… they grew on me. I mean who could resist Naley right? They're supposed to be this couple who had this epic romance that we only wished we could have." He paused for a minute then glanced at Haley and Nathan holding each other and smiling sweetly at him.

"And for a time, I had to admit, even I was jealous of them. That was of course until I realized that I had what they had all along and I didn't even notice until it almost slipped away from me. She was beautiful, God was she beautiful. She looked like a goddess and I wondered why she ever stuck with me. Needless to say I made a lot of mistakes in my life and not appreciating her as much as she deserved was one them. I broke her heart a handful of times, but she never gave up on me. Her pure love never ended, though mind you, I had to move heaven and earth to make things right every time I screwed up, but it was more than worth it. I was her Broody, and she was my Cheery. We didn't have much in common, except for our unending love for each other. There were times when I wanted to just hold her for hours but there were also times when I just wanted to wring her neck. If you knew her, you'd know exactly what I'm talking about. It was a miracle that we were able to survive almost 50 years together, almost 45 of those we spent as husband and wife. It would have been much longer if only… if only…" he trailed off slightly choking on his tears. He had to pause for a while and take out his hanky and dried his tears away before he continued.

"As you all might know, my beloved wife passed away exactly 2 years ago, and I remember it exactly like it was just yesterday. She wasn't sick or anything, she just told me that she was ready, and then with one final I love you, her beautiful hazel brown eyes closed never to open ever again." He said tears flowing from his eyes and this time the whole audience was in tears as well.

He transferred his gaze towards the table that was position right beside the old gang's table. This time, the people who were sitting there was indeed his family. His children and grandchildren all listened intently to his speech, tears glistening in their eyes as they replay their mother/grandmother's last moments with them.

"My Brooke might not be here anymore, but I know that she's there somewhere, watching over us. She'll never be gone, and these people sitting in front of me are proof." He stated as he motion towards his children who were smiling gratefully at him.

"We were blessed with three children, two boys and a girl… just as Brooke always wanted. We were never the perfect family, but we were as close as it could get. We all loved each other, and despite all the scream fests, arguments, talks, and all those family stuff, at the end of the day, we were still a family. A family who loved each other. Brooke loved our children; she always put them first before herself. She always doubted she'd be a good mother, but I never did. I knew she'd be the best mother especially for my children, and she was and even more. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with except her. We had our ups and downs, but I would never trade her anyone in the world. She's the one for me. And even now that she's not here anymore, we all still carry a piece of her in our hearts and with that alone I know she'd never be truly gone," he said then wiped the tears that had fallen on his face.

"So what's the point of me yapping about my life to you guys? Bottom line is, even if I leave these halls today, we will all carry a part of each other never to be lost, even with time. Don't feel bad for me because I'm content with my life. I understand that I've had my time, and I am simply moving on. Moving on to what, you may ask. I honestly don't know, all I know is that it's going to take me one step closer to my beloved Brooke. Someday when you youngsters grow up, and you'll be the ones up here making a complete fool of yourself, you'll what it feels like. But don't think too ahead of yourselves though. Enjoy your youth; take things one day at a time. Share it with the ones you love and make sure that you spend every waking day you have telling them so, because you might regret it someday if you don't. So what do you say I wrap up this overly long speech and let you on with your lives? Just to let you know, this isn't a 'goodbye' my friends… it's only a 'see you later'. Thank you and have a wonderful evening and a wonderful life," he wished them as he concluded his speech.

He was applauded by everyone and they even gave him a standing ovation. As he scanned the people in front of him, his eyes landed on an empty spot. Among his friends table, there was an empty seat that should have been filled by wonderful woman that was full of love and cheeriness and now, he could only see in his dreams. He didn't know if it was the champagne or the tears in his eyes that was clouding his vision, but all of a sudden there she was, smiling at him mouthing a soft 'I love you'. It seemed like they were 18 again, happy and more in love than anyone could imagine.

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes again as he mouthed an 'I love you too' back. She waved at him then with a blink of an eye, her image vanished, but she knew that in some ways, she will never be gone. After two painful and lonely years that he's lived without her, he doesn't know how long he can take. But he knows that soon enough, they're going to be together again. There is no doubt that no matter what happens, they'll be back in each other's embrace because as the old saying goes… "People who are meant to be always find their way in the end." And there was no doubt in his mind that they were meant to be… it was only that 'the end' that he so desperately waited for. He was even sure that she'd meet him half way. It was only a matter of time.

He smiled and looked up towards the sky then slowly closed his eyes, savoring the moment like it was his last. He softly whispered, "I'm coming Pretty Girl."

At that moment, he knew, he was ready.

-The End-

* * *

_**So there it was. I hope it didn't disappoint you guys. And like I said I'm really sorry for the major delay. Please review!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read my story. I hope that you read my other story that is still on going right now, "The Sweetest Mistake I've Ever Made." It's quite an improvement for me actually! Anyways. With that I end this story :)**_


End file.
